disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pinocchio 2 (TBA)
Walt Disney's 2010 Film a Sequel to Pinocchio II To Be Continued is Back to the Conscience Shorts Film a Tin Toy 'Plot' 'Story' Pinocchio is now a wooden boy Human is Back to the Puppets, and spends his life time with his dad. Then, a new wooden girl african american Human is Patty. Meanwhile while Stromboli was riding in the Caravan, he found the cage empty, and he was mad! Stromboli has other plans to be rid of Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket with Patty and Pete, with the help of J. Worthington Foulfellow, Gideon, and the Coachman Barker, also has plans to keep Donkeys in Pleasure Island. It's up to Pinocchio and his friends to save the day! 'Voice Cast' *'Elan Garfias' = Pinocchio (voice) *'Phil Snyder' = Jiminy Cricket (voice) *'Mallerie Rigsby' = Patty (voice) *'Jeff Bennett' = Geppetto (voice) *'Jennifer Hudson' = Gladys (voice) *'Frank Welker' = Figaro (meowing and purring sound effects) and Gideon (hiccupping sound effects) *'Tara Strong' = Cleo (bubbling effects) *'Rosalyn Landor' = The Blue Fairy (voice) *'Haley Joel Osment' = Pete (voice) *'Rick Moranis' = Gordon (voice) *'Tim Curry' = Stromboli (voice) *'Dee Bradley Baker' = Honest John (voice) *'Corey Burton' = Barker the Coachman (voice) *'David Gallagher' = Lampwick (voice) *'Josh Brolin' = Shette (voice) *'Eric Lloyd' = Bert (voice) *'Seth Adkins' = Ernie (voice) *'Jeff Cohen' = Oscar (voice) *'Nick Carson' = Alexander (voice) *'Toby Kebbel' = Terence (voice) *'Jay Baruchel' = Rodney (voice) *'Tracy Morgan' = Ender (voice) *'Dave Statler' = Mocal (voice) *'Eddie Redmayne' = Bormie (voice) *'Michael Caine' = Officer Johnson (voice) *'Matt Damon' = Herly Grahor (voice) *'Thomas Haden Church' = Rough Uncle *'Topher Grace' = Piero Henry *'Will Ryan' = Indian Edward *'Nick Nolte' = Captain Doc 'Songs / Lyrics' *When You Wish Upon a Star (Night Opening) - Song by: Jiminy Cricket. *Anything Can Happen - Song by: Geppetto, Pinocchio, and Jiminy Cricket. *Mother and Daughter - Song by: Gladys and Patty. *It's a Beautiful Day - Song by: Patty. *Lots of Fun - Song by: Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, and Patty. *Any Dream is Possible - Song by: Pinocchio. *A Very Good Advice - Song by: Jiminy Cricket. *That's My Desire (Night Part 1) - Tatsuro Yamashita. *I Can't Hear My Heart - Song by: Gladys and Geppetto. *The Puppet Rhythm - Song by: Pete and Gordan. *Ten Minutes Ago - Song by: Pinocchio and Patty. *That's My Desire (Night Part 2) - Tatsuro Yamashita. *Someday, Everything is Different - Song by: Patty and Pinocchio. *Follow Your Hearts (Special Stage) - Song by: The Blue Fairy and Pinocchio. *To God All Praise and Glory (Happy Ending) - Song by: Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, and Patty. *That's My Desire (Night Ending) - Tatsuro Yamashita. 'Artworks' Pinocchio Clipart.jpg|Pinocchio From: Pinocchio II 02 Jiminy Cricket Clipart.jpg|Jiminy Cricket From: Pinocchio II 03 Patty.jpg|Patty From: Pinocchio II 04 Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto From: Pinocchio II 05 Gladys.jpg|Gladys From: Pinocchio II 06 Figaro the Cat.jpg|Figaro From: Pinocchio II 07 Cleo the Goldfish.jpg|Cleo From: Pinocchio II 08 The Blue Fairy.jpg|The Blue Fairy From: Pinocchio II 'Quotes' Pinocchio: There's no going back, is there, Patty? Patty: No. I suppose not. Pinocchio: I'll do the best I can to protect you. It won't be easy. Patty: Well, Pinocchio, if it weren't for you, I'd have ended up in the shredder. But that doesn't matter now, does it? Pinocchio: No, it doesn't. At least you're safe with me. I can trust you. (Pinocchio and Patty start making out). 'Transcript' Pinocchio II Transcript. Category:Movie Category:Movies Category:Disney Sequel